My Heart, Your Hands
by Sanctimonious Girl
Summary: Otogi never really understood what attracted him to Jounouchi...


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yuugioh in any way. Just tinkering with it, like a experiment.

* * *

**My Heart Your Hands – From First to Last #:171**

Was it really his appearance? Really?

He was pleasing to look at, and the odd array of color – all yellow hair, with light eyes, and that tacky green jacket, washed jeans and breaking sneakers – always captured his eye.

But was that all that was needed to capture his heart?

No, it was more. That laugh, the way problems would be tossed over his shoulder with merely a shrug and a drawled, "oh well."

That laidback attitude, maybe, that was it. Maybe…? Maybe not.

Then what was it?

"Otogi!"

Looking up, Otogi merely winced as sun invaded his eyes, and blinded him momentarily. Squinting, he could barely make out Jounouchi in the city streets.

"C'mon, Dungeon Dice Monsters isn't failing. The sales are probably going down because of the new Duel Academy. It's not going to bust. Now c'mon, let's go get something to eat."

Smiling, Jounouchi pulled Otogi up from the curb where he sat and to a donut shop down the block.

"But you're paying…"

Oh. Maybe it's just him.

* * *

**Everglow – Mae #:136**

Billowing smoke moved towards him, all revolting and nasty. Looking over, green eyes glowed in the lamplight streets, the moon only stretching so far.

A cigarette dangled over his bottom lip, jutting disgustingly out of a perfectly slim mouth.

The rain was ruined by that smell. The afterglow of it all was ruined by it.

"Hey! Why'd you pluck my smoke from my mouth?"

"It's a disgusting habit, Otogi. Stop it, or else I'll never stand here in the rain with you again."

Coughing, Otogi turned and looked at the moon, trying to ignore the warm body leaning on his arm and the after mist of cold rain smattering all around him.

But he couldn't ignore the lips on his cheek, and he decided, _maybe I will quit_. _The afterglow is too beautiful for that smoke._

* * *

**Helena – My Chemical Romance #:112**

"America?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Just for a while. I mean, c'mon, Yuugi and you have your game shops, Honda's going to college and Ryou off to England. Why not? I'll just hop on with Anzu, and—"

"But America? You'll be so far…"

Brown eyes lowered, and boots clicked away. He noticed a wave being tossed over the raven haired boys' shoulder, flippant and indifferent.

"Do whatever you want. I'm not going to stop you…stupid dog…"

Fighting down anger, disappointment, and depression, Jounouchi stepped into the airport.

Otogi wondered if this was goodbye or see you later?

Lighting up a cigarette, he walked all the way to the Black Crown.

* * *

**Coma White – Marilyn Manson #:155**

He was never like this. Breathing hard over a sink, looking at a pale face in the mirror. Bending in a sharp curve, he began to retch, emptying his stomach of the all the _sake_ and western alcoholic drinks he had. Rinsing his mouth and wiping his lips of grime and water, he walked – no, stumbled from the bathroom, only to see a red vest meet his line of vision.

Sitting next to the boy with the dice earring, Jounouchi let his head fall into his arms and closed his eyes.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No…"

"…What was the reason this time?"

"She wanted to see the world…_again_."

Nodding, Otogi spared a glance to Jounouchi only to be greeted with a head full of blonde hair, spread over the counter like a defeated rag. Sighing, he knew Mai didn't deserve him.

The back of his mind wondered, _do you_?

"One more bottle here, please…"

* * *

**Billy Brown – Mika #:116**

Otogi wondered what he was doing driving down a highway at two in the morning, an idiotic blonde boy in his passenger seat. And said boy is just spewing nonsense about his life, and Otogi was trying hard to pay attention to the blonde's nonsense and the road.

"Jou, why am I here?"

"I don't know. I wanted to leave for a while, so, just drive."

"But I have a meeting tomorrow, and –"

"Ryuuji."

Looking over, Otogi saw the desperation. Desperate for what? Freedom? Happiness? What?

"Please. Shut your fucking mouth, and drive. I'm paying for gas."

Otogi shut up, and just drove on, hoping, silently, that his name would spill from Katsuya's lips again.

* * *

That _Go_ button needs some love.


End file.
